wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haiku
Original concept by IceWing Dragoness, also previously owned by Peak the IceWIng, but he's Starwatcher's now :) Will be developed more hopefully soon Appearance The only thing that dragons find peculiar about this dragon is his name. Haiku's scales are a crimson red, not very well polished but still a nice color. They usually appear much darker in even slightly shaded areas, matching his cherry red underbelly and wing flaps. Dark brown is speckled throughout his underwings, giving him the possibility to have MudWing ancestry. His horns are also dark brown. The left one's tip was snapped off during an accident as young dragonet. Haiku's not very muscular and doesn't have much stamina. A small scar rests on his jawline because of the accident and a small trio of claw marks rest on his hindquarter. An iron armband inlaid with skyfire stones fits snugly on his right arm. Haiku usually has a smile on, and at times he wears painted blue, wire-rimmed glasses, though he doesn't need them often and is working on contacts. Abilities Haiku's SkyWing abilities are average. He doesn't breathe fire much or go flying for fun. He can, however, write poems nicely. When asked, he can make one under five minutes that is above average, but he hates doing it, saying the poem is awful and in need of more work. His talon writing is very neat and organized, and notebooks upon notebooks can be found staked in organized piles or boxes around his house. Even though he's organized, dusting is always a pain for him and certain rooms of his house are more dusty than others. His social skills are also rusty, making him awkward around strangers. Personality Haiku is a big sweetheart. Quiet on both the outside and inside, he cares about every dragon, believing there is good inside everyone. Most don't know this because when first meeting him, he doesn't talk a lot, and even when they do get to know him, he often lapses in silence. He only does this because he thinks too much. He's never really had a temper, but instead of exploding when angry, just puts a cap on it and leaves it to deal another time. Haiku's not one to cry around others, either. Like his temper, he just puts a cap on it and leaves it for later. This is often the cause of his loneliness and slight depression when alone. History Haiku was hatched in New Possibility as an only dragonet. WIP - Lives in tropical Sky Kingdom/Mist Kingdom in a treehouse - Poet - Likes chamomile and caffeinated tea - Is currently working on a book of poems - Is a Pisces - Hates tattoos - Doesn't like emo stuff - Optimistic-optimist-realist in that order - Can't sing for the life of him - Also can't do yoga for the life of him - Likes chocolate and raspberries - Aesthetic would consist of dark wood, raspberries, chocolate, typewriter, sunrise - Smiles a lot - Needs glasses at times, not a lot though and he's working on getting contacts - Cat person; has a ginger tabby named Spice - Biome would be a pine forest - MBTI personality would be I/ENFJ - Likes light rain showers - Listens to Rainymood on his phone when he writes - Straight - Can play the piano really well - Used to be afraid of thunderstorms when he was little - Good dragonet-hood; average; good grades; two parents (mom and dad); no siblings; was always a bit lonely but lived through it; didn't have many friends due to being an introvert; best friend was an IceWing/RainWing named Vanilla - Would like a girlfriend - Parents named him Haiku because they're book nerds Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing)